fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Pteraco
Pteraco is a Neopteran, and a flagship, introduced in Monster Hunter Beyond Physiology Pteraco has a black exoskeleton that has a red tint, which becomes more apparent when the sun shines upon it. Two stripes of platinum run across it's back, as well deep, golden eyes. It borrows aspects from both Mantises and Dragonflies. Most of its body resembles a dragonfly, but has large, sharp mantis-like arms. The end of Pteraco's tail has a almost mouth-like appendage which opens up to unleash a "breathe" attack that inflicts dragon blight. Abilities As previously mentioned, Pteraco can "breath" dragonblight through an organ inside of its tail. Pteraco can also imbue it's claws and mandibles with dragonblight by exhaling dragonblight on it's claws or in it's mouth. When enraged glowing golden stripes appear on its claws and it's tail will puff a little bit of dragonblight out. When tired its golden stripes turn transparent and it won't be able to use it's dragon breathe attack. Behavior Pteraco are merciless killers and will use any means to obliterate their prey. Their also extremely clever and very fast thinkers. For example, if a Pteraco were to find a prey item it can't slice through, it will grab it, fly up into the air and drop the prey, killing it instantly. Pteraco live solitary lives, hunting alone until mating season. Males will compete for females, usually by engaging in fatal combat. The winner will be allowed to continue its bloodline and the loser will be fed to the female during gestation. Habitat Pteraco live exclusively within the ancient ruins, preying upon the herbivore and lesser predators that live inside. Attacks * Slash - Pteraco lashes out at the hunter with one of it's claws * Bite - Bites the hunter with its mandibles * Flying Charge - Pteraco flies dead ahead at the hunter at high velocity * Draconic Blast - Using its maluable tail, Pteraco will bend it's tail so it is above it's head and breath out dragonblight from it's tail (guarunteed to inflict dragonblight) * Draconic Circle - Using it's tail, it encircles itself with it's dragonblight, which doesn't dissipate for a while * Imbued Slash - same as slash but with dragonblight * Imbued Bite - same as bite but inflicts dragonblight Enraged * Draconic Charge - Leaves a trail of dragon breath when charging * Slash Charge - Charges normally but with one claw sticking out and charges at a slightly curved angle rather than straight ahead. * Twirling Claws - Does a 360 in midair with both claws sticking out, slicing everything around * Imbued Slash Charge - same as before, but inflicts dragonblight * Imbued Twirling blades- same as before but inflicts dragonblight Breakables * Claws x1 * Head x1 * Front Wings x1 * Back Wings x1 * Tail can be broken and severed Carves Low Rank Carves * Pteraco Backwing * Pteraco Bladeclaw * Pteraco Frontwing High Rank Carves G Ranks Equipment * GS - Dragonfly Siegesword * LS - Dragonfly Tyrantblade * SnS - Dragonfly Scimitar * DB - Dragonfly Screamblades * H - Dragonfly Obliterator * HH - Dragonfly Didgeridoo * L - Dragonfly Wyrmpike * GL - Dragonfly Pyrelance * SA - Dragonfly Terrorizer * CB - Dragonfly Ruinfang * IG - Dragonfly Scepter * BG - Dragonfly Sundergun * HBG - Dragonfly Doomblaster * B - Dragonfly Drakebow Trivia * Pteracos name comes from ptera (wing) and Draco (another word for dragon) * The idea for Pteraco was an neopteran version of deviljho Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster